Nothing Is Easy Until You Believe Me
by partygirlgrace
Summary: Dougie's pregnant...yep a male is pregnant. He tries dropping hints on Danny but Danny just doesn't think men can get pregnant. When Danny finds out will he be ok with it? Will he stick around for Dougie and the child or not?
1. Chapter 1

Dougie's POV

'We could do adoption.' Danny said thinking of ideas for us to have a child.  
'You know, I read that men can get pregnant.'  
'Yeah but you wouldn't get pregnant.' Danny said. But what if I could?  
'No harm in trying.' I mumbled hoping that he wouldn't hear my hurt voice.  
'I know baby, but do you really think you could get pregnant?' He said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.  
'Maybe.'  
'Would you like us to try?' He asked, to which I nodded. 'If it doesn't work we still had sex.' He said smiling pulling me onto his lap.  
'You and sex…'  
'More like you and sex, you can't go one day without either having sex, masturbating or a blowjob.' He said making me look down.  
'I…I…I know.' I mumbled.  
'I wouldn't change it for the world though, it's just another thing that makes you Dougie.' He cupped my face in his hands and smiled.

'You like that don't you?' Danny whispered into my ear. All I could do was moan and nod. He continued to hit my prostate, whilst his hand was wrapped around my cock, pumping at the same speed as he was fucking me.  
'Ooooohhhh Dannnnnnnyyyyyy!' I moaned feeling my orgasm pool in my stomach.  
'Come on Dougs, cum for me. Cum real hard baby.' His hand speeding up a long with his cock. One more hit on my prostate and I…  
'Gonna…gonna...DANNY!' I screamed feeling my cock explode, my arse clamping down on Danny's penis. I knew it wouldn't be…

'DOUGIE! HAVE MY BABIES!' His cum filling me. He fell down on top of me and gave me a quick kiss before trying regain his breath. 'That…was…amazing.' He got out whilst taking deep breaths. I just nodded. 'Shall we go shower?' He said after managing to regain his breath.  
'Yeah sure. I'm all sticky.' Danny carefully pulled out making me groan. He pulled me up and took me into the bathroom so we could shower.

'So what is your opinion on adoption?' Danny asked, laid on his side. Head resting on one hand and the other on my waist.  
'I don't mind adoption but we are two guys, and I don't like the idea of anybody just using us because we're in McFly, and I wouldn't want someone who misbehaves all the time.' I rolled over to look away from Danny only resulting in him turning me onto my back and straddling me.  
'I understand that Dougie but no matter what your imagination says, we want kids and we are male and can't get pregnant because we are male.' I managed to turn around and lay on my front. 'Dougie, what's wrong? You seem really off lately.'  
'Can we like just talk tomorrow? I'm tired and I want sleep.'  
'Course we can but please tell me Dougie, I'm worried about you.'  
'Whatever Danny.' He placed a small kiss on the top of my back where he knew I had a weak spot.  
'I love you Dougie.'  
'I love you too Danny.' I rolled back over and placed a small kiss on his lips before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's POV

I was woken up by the sound of Dougie throwing up. He's been like this for about a week now and I really didn't like it. I got up out of bed finally deciding that I needed to find out what was wrong.  
'Dougie, what's wrong with you? Don't put it down to the sex last night because we all know you don't become sick because of sex, you've been ill for days Dougie. I just want you to be ok.' I said rubbing his back as he finished throwing up.  
'Danny don't worry I know what it is, can we just leave it?' He said getting up to brush his teeth. I wrapped my arms around him and brushed mine at the same time.

'Dougie please I deserve to know.' I said popping him down on the side after he finished brushing his teeth.  
'I…I…I'm gonna lose you if I tell you.' He mumbled looking down at our joined hands.

'You'll never lose me, no matter how much we will hate each other we both know that we have something and that something won't let us part.' I pecked his cheek, leaving him to smile at me.  
'I…I…I…promise you won't freak out too much?'  
'You're really scaring me now but I promise.' I was starting to really worry now.  
'I'm…I'm…'  
'You're what?'  
'Pregnant! I'm pregnant Danny!' My mouth dropped open in shock.  
'B…b…b…but men can't get pregnant.'  
'I'm pregnant though, seen the doctor and everything.'  
'So we're gonna be dads?'  
'Well technically yes, but I would say I'm the mum because the baby is inside me.' I couldn't hold it in any longer and picked him up and spun him around.  
'We're going to have a child!' I squealed putting him back on his own two feet only to make him jump on my back. 'How far gone are you?'  
'9 weeks.' I could tell by the sound of his voice he was smiling. That cute little smile where he showed his teeth and I just wanted to jump him.  
'We can still have sex right? I don't think I can survive months with no Dougie sex.'  
'Yes the doctors said we can still have sex, but I'm gonna take being pregnant to an advantage and make sure I pound into you a few times.'  
'Fine by me. We're gonna get a little baby!'  
'I know Danny.'  
'Names! NAMES DOUGIE NAMES! We need to do a room for the baby, we need to pick a name. We need to do loads Dougie, we need to baby proof the house.' Oh gosh this was going to take a while but it was so excited.  
'Yes Danny calm down and make me breakfast.' He commanded and I popped him down on the counter in the kitchen. I faced him and started grinding up on him.  
'Oi Jones, I want breakfast and I do not want sex at the moment.' He groaned and tried to make me make breakfast.

'Like that did you?' I smirked.  
'Fuck yes, now make me breakfast please.' I nodded kissing him on the lips ever so gently and made us some breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Dougie's POV

'Why can I feel it kicking when you're a guy?' Danny asked me rubbing my stomach that really wasn't that swollen. Seriously you could not tell I was pregnant.  
'Because the doctors said I will get everything the same as a female, apart from a massive stomach, and I kinda have to have a c section.' I said rolling my eyes and he looked down at my stomach and poked it as the baby moved.  
'They're awake.' He mumbled poking again.  
'Danny, you know I can feel you poking me.'  
'Sorry but that my child…I helped make that baby.' He leant down and kissed my stomach. He sounded like a little child…like a 5 year old.  
'Danny?' I said pulled him up and pecking his lips.  
'Yeah Dougie?' His hands moving to my groin making me thrust up into his hand.  
'You seem so god damn happy about this baby.'  
'I am, first you get pregnant and that is like a miracle and then in a couple of months this baby will be coming out and then I will be able to hug them and well yeah it's just so exciting.' He stood up in front of me and picked me up. 'You Poynter, are coming with me. We are going to go upstairs and cuddle.' Danny said taking my body up the stairs and into our bedroom. The through me onto the bed…I some how thought this wasn't going to be cuddling.  
'Danny, I don't want sex.'  
'Please Dougie…please.' He gave me puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't say no.  
'Only if I can do you.' I compromised.  
'Fine but if I get sore I'm blaming you.'

'Well that was interesting.' Danny said lifting himself off of my cock. His cock still throbbing since he hadn't been able to cum yet. I got up and pushed him onto the bed before leaning down. When I reached his length I placed a small kiss on the tip and studied it. Rock hard and swollen. I licked the underside earning a moan from him. I kissed the tip again before taking it in my mouth and deep throating him. I let him face fuck me since I knew this was going to last long.  
After shouting his warning his thrust up into my mouth pelvis against my face and came into my mouth. I felt some escape and just attempted to wipe it away…and I just managed as Danny sank onto the bed. 'T….t…thanks Dougie.' He said between deep intakes of breath.  
'Anything for you. Now cuddle time.' We got under the duvet and cuddled up to each other.

'Dougie?' Danny asked sounding like he was in tears. Why was he crying?  
'Yeah Danny?' I asked opening my eyes and hugging him as tight as possible.  
'The baby is going to hate me isn't it?' Tears falling onto my shoulder.  
'They're going to love you. Danny I'm being serious here, don't worry about the baby okay? They're going to adore you. If anything they will hate me, not you so cheer up Danny, everything will be ok.' I said breaking the hug only to cup his face in my hands and kiss him.  
'But if they do ha…' He started only for me to cut him off.

'Danny listen to me please. The baby will love you and I love you.' He squeezed me and kissed my neck.  
'I'm sorry, I just worried if they would hate me.'  
'It's fine, I understand but they will love you.' I kissed him again and let him calm himself down.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

All 4 of us were all just performing on stage…well we were in the middle of a break so we were just talking. Danny was really off with doing this gig, and he loves every gig. He didn't want to do it because it was around Dougie's due date…yep we knew about the pregnancy.

I looked over at Dougie who was bent over taking deep breaths. I knew what this meant. He looked over at me like a lost puppy. If only Danny could see this. Seriously Dougie wasn't that far from Danny but Danny hadn't noticed him.  
'Dougs what's wrong?' Tom said when he noticed the boy a couple of moment later. That was when Danny snapped his head round and ran over to Dougie.  
'I'm sorry guys but as you all know me and Dougie are in a relationship and have been for god knows how long and as you know about our miracle. I've got to take Dougie out of this for reasons.' Danny announced.  
'No Danny, you and Tom stay. You can do acoustic, I'll take Dougie.' I announced. He looked a little unsure but gave in. I ran over and scooped Dougie up. After Danny had removed his bass.  
'Where are you going?' Fletch asked.  
'Dougie's gone into labour.' I said as the younger man groaned.  
'I'll take you. Tommy you stay with the boys.' Fletch said leading us out and into his car. I sat in the back with Dougie letting Fletch take us to the hospital.

'Dougie it's going to be ok, by the time you come out Danny will be here. Fletch is back at the show, he will tell them and bring them here ok?' He nodded at me before they took him into surgery. I went back to the waiting area to wait for the other 2.

When Danny ran in he looked so happy but scared and worried as well.  
'Harry, is he going to be ok? Fuck! He is in labour isn't he? Please say he is.' He rushed out.  
'Danny calm down…' I pulled him down to sit on my lap. 'Dougie has gone into surgery because he is in labour.'  
'So he is going to be ok?' Tom put his hand on his shoulder and reassured him. 'I just want Dougie to be okay.' He looked down at his lap and looked so sad.  
'Danny, if you need to cry let it out now. Because face it when you see Dougie he is gonna be wanting hugs. And you don't want your first memory with your child to be full of sad tears, happy yeah but not sad.' I said whilst Tom sat down next to us and rubbed his back.  
'I, just…I'm worried if the baby hates me.' He burst into tears sobbing on my shoulder.  
'They will love you like everyone else. Everyone loves you Danny, nobody knows what it is but it makes everyone love you. Just think not long from now you will be seeing your child. Just calm down Danny and lets just wait for the doctors to come and get us. Okay?' He nodded wiping his eyes.

'You'll be an awesome dad Danny, and you can still take Dougie out, me and Gi will take care of the baby and I'm sure Harry and Izzy will too. And Vicky, she's supportive of you two and I'm sure she wouldn't mind.'  
'Thank guys.' Danny said smiling at us.


	5. Chapter 5

Dougie's POV

I was laid in the hospital bed in pain, with my daughter next to me. Yep Danny and I have a little daughter now. Just then the door opened to reveal my 3 band mates...one being my boyfriend.

'Guys!' I beamed at them, gesturing them over. Tom and Harry had to actually push Danny over. He looked like he's been crying. 'Danny what's wrong?' I made him sit down next to me.

'The baby will hate me.' we'd had this talk a lot. Tom and Harry we're looking at our daughter.

'She'll be the judge of that. But I don't think she will hate you.' I smiled.

'We've got a daughter?' I nodded.

'She's actually really cute Danny.' Tom said still beaming down at her.

'Got the paper with the possible names on?' I asked and he smiled. He lifted his shirt up to reveal the piece of paper tucked between his waistband of his boxers. He pulled it out and opened it up.

'It's not a boy so we can chose from Emily, Chloe, Hayley, Rebecca or Rachel.'

'You should go with Emily, it's super pretty to match a really adorable little girl.' Harry smiled. Me and Danny both nodded.

'Can her middle name be May please?' Tom pleaded. We both nodded again.

'Emily May Jones...pretty name.' I said with a smile.

'She's going to be a Jones?' Danny's mouth fell open.

'Yes, I want her to be a Jones.'

'I thought we were using both names.'

'Yeah guys you should use both so she knows you're both her dads.' Tom said.

'Emily May Jones-Poynter or Emily May Poynter-Jones?' I questioned.

'Poynter-Jones, it just sounds better.' Danny smiled kissing my cheek.

'Danny, Dougie. Can I hold her please?' Harry gave us puppy dog eyes. I nodded. Danny got up so he could look at her. Eyes full with tears.

'She's so cute, so pretty. That's my daughter, Dougie that's our daughter.' Danny grinned. I think it had all just hit him now that he had seen her.

'I know Danny and after Harry has held her you can hold her and then if Tom wants to he can hold her.' He smiled at me and kissed my lips lightly.

'Have you got stitches?' I lifted the gown up and showed him. '6 weeks with no heavy lifting isn't it?' I nodded. Danny laid his bottom half on mine and kept himself propped up by his arms. He kissed me and I kissed back. Tom awwed and I could see out of the corner of his eye that he was taking a picture. When we pulled away Danny smiled. 'When I hold Emily will you take a picture so I can tweet it?' I nodded.

See Danny and I had been in a relationship since the start of the band, which makes this 10 years of being together. All the fans had been supportive and when we said about me being pregnant they all went wild with joy.

Harry passed Emily to Danny and he grinned like mad. He passed me his phone before hand and I took a picture. I'm not going to lie, but seeing Emily and Danny together was adorable.


	6. Chapter 6

Dougie's POV

We were now home and Danny was so shocked that he had Emily. He really did love the week old baby.  
'Danny?' I said looking at him as he held Emily. The pain getting a little too much. I knew one of my stitches had came out and I knew there was blood…a fair bit. That's why I wouldn't look.  
'Yeah Dougie? Oh shit! Dougie! Baby you're bleeding of god come on. I'll get Vicky to look after Emily since she's here.' He shouted Vicky down and explain it all and she was more than happy to look after Emily. 'Come on, let me just go and quickly get you a change of clothes just don't look Dougie please.' Danny said running upstairs. I felt my stomach split open even more. Shit! All the stitches were coming out.

'It's ok, just don't look and don't think about it. Think about our beautiful little daughter at home and how amazing we are as a family. Just stay positive Dougie and bite my shoulder if you need to, just be okay. Okay?' I nodded as Danny carefully put my head on his shoulder and held my hands as the nurse stitched my stomach back up. I knew what was happening and I could feel it…it hurt a fair amount. 'You're doing so well Dougie, just a little longer and then I will take you home and make sure you don't put too much strain on yourself.'  
'I've put new stitches in and done it as best as I can so they don't come open again.' The nurse said flashing Danny a smile that made me want to puke. 'You two are free to go.' She looked Danny over and gave an approving smile before leaving us.  
'Here that we can go home?' I nodded breaking all connections we held. 'Hey, Dougie. Cheer up, is it because that nurse was checking me out? Because believe me I don't want some slutty nurse I want my little Dougie.' Danny got me changed and picked me up in his strong arms.  
'I'm sorry for getting all jealous.' I said wrapping my arms around Danny's neck as he carried me.

'It's okay, I would have done the same if it was you.'  
'But, I shouldn't of gotten jealous.' I said as he popped me down so he could unlock the car.  
'And she shouldn't have been checking me out. I'm fucking gay for crying out loud, I've got an amazing boyfriend who will one day be my husband and I've got a little daughter called Emily.' His hand cupped my face and gently kissed me. 'Now shall we go home and go and see Emily?'  
'I just wanna go home and curl up in a ball.' I mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear me, but like always he did.  
'What's wrong Dougie?' I shook my head. 'We'll talk about it in the car okay?' I nodded, brushing the few tears that had fell away from my face. 'Don't cry please don't Dougie. Come on lets go home and cuddle okay?' I nodded all I wanted was to curl up and cry, but Danny couldn't know anything was wrong. He gave me one last kiss before getting me in the car and taking us home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hey people! I'm so happy at the moment and one of my readers knows why *looks at LottiePoynterr* in other words I liked this guy and I had a crush on him and we stopped talking on the 15th of June...we started talking again yesterday. He was my pure inspiration, and he knows why I acted weird now (the crush) and he is fine with me again :D So yeah wrote this chapter because Dimitri came back into my life  
Grace :P  
P.S. Probably only 1 or 2 more chapters of this **

Danny's POV

Dougie wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day, whenever I went near him he just went away from me. I decided that he just needed time to himself so I spent some time with Emily. I looked down at her and grinned as she stared at me. Hey tiny hand gripping my pinky.  
'Emily, what am I going to do? Daddy hates me, he really does hate me. What am I going to do?' I said hoping she would randomly be able to tell me what I can do.  
'Daddy doesn't hate you, daddy loves you.' Dougie said walking in and sitting next to me.  
'Dougie, why are you here? I thought you were ignoring me…' I said looking at Dougie and then back down at Emily. Her tiny little baby arms reaching out.  
'I told you I needed to curl up and cry and I did. Now can I please hold Emily?' He asked resting his head on my shoulder.  
'Yeah, of course.' I carefully passed Emily into Dougie's arms.  
'You know you helped create her right?' He smiled letting Emily hold his pinky in her little hand. I took my phone out and took a photo of it, setting it as my lock screen.  
'Dougie?' I looked down at my lap thinking about how much of a dick I'd been.  
'Yeah?' I looked at him and seen him grinning at Emily, I couldn't ruin that.  
'Doesn't matter.' I said looking down, just about to get up when Dougie took hold of my hand.  
'Of course it matters. It matters doesn't it Emily? Yes that's right it does.' His grip on me managing to pull me close and into a hug. 'Now what does daddy need to say?' I whispered about how bad I had been to him just feeling bad. 'How about we all go to bed and all 3 of us snuggle together. Sound alright?' I nodded and carried Emily upstairs, just to have her wail at me…she hated going up the stairs. The movement disturbed her.  
'Emily, please just get over your fear of going up the stairs. Every night…ok you've been home for 4 nights but still just please calm down.' Her little hand stretched out and loosely held onto my top.

When we were all curled in bed my front pressed against Dougie's back and my around him and his around little Emily. A smell started to form the in the air.  
'I'll do it, you stay in bed. You stay here and I will do it.' I kissed his cheek before picking Emily up and going out to change her nappy and give her a feed.

I curled back into bed and kissed Dougie's neck earning a slight moan.  
'Shut it you, I'm not having sex with you whilst our daughter sleeps next to you.' He groaned and picked Emily up, placing her in the cot. He came back over and straddled me.  
'You said whilst she sleeps next to me…now she is sleeping in her cot…now Danny I believe sex was mentioned.' He smirked smashing our lips together.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Short add and this is the last chapter...sorrynotsorry. I wrote this whilst talking to my best mate Dimitri...yeah. We were talking about how weird the body is so yeah that's why this chapter is weird. :P  
Grace :P **

* * *

Dougie's POV

I pushed the pram down the street and looked down at my little baby girl. Her eyelids covering her hypnotising blue eyes. Danny's arms wrapped around me. It wasn't easy walking with a Danny clinging onto you and pushing a pram.  
'I love you Dougie.' Danny whispered into my ear pressing his groin onto my butt.  
'I…I…I love you too Danny.' I said biting my bottom lip to stop the moan that I wanted to let out.  
'Oh is Dougie getting horny?' Danny said palming my crotch just as we arrived at Tom's.  
'Stop Danny!' I said sounding serious.  
'I will take you to the bathroom and fuck you.' Danny smirked opening the door.

We were all just sat in the living room Tom and Gi cooing over Emily. Danny holding me as close as possible. That close that if we were closer we would be one person.  
'Want to go fuck in the bathroom?' Danny whispered into my ear. I shook my head but oh no. Danny pulled me up and pulled me up the stairs and into the bathroom.

'Danny I love you but also hate you.' I said pulling him in for a kiss.  
'Aww, you know I love you Dougs but I think we should go back downstairs…we've been 15 minutes and I think they will be starting to worry.' Danny smirked grabbing my hand and pulling me back downstairs. When we got back down stairs Tom and Gi grinned at us.  
'What?' I questioned.  
'We know you just made butt love.' Gi said laughing as she thought about it. I blushed and sat down.  
'So what if we had sex in the bathroom?' Danny said sitting down next to me and placing me on his lap.  
'Hope you cleaned up the mess…' Tom winked.  
'Actually if you really want to know, I came in Dougie and then managed to move so his went in my mouth.' Danny smirked kissing my head.  
'Too much information.' Tom said pulling a sour face.  
'Well don't ask about our sex then.' I said leaning my head back, leading to Danny kissing me.  
'If you two weren't so cute together and my best friends I would say something.' Tom smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**This isn't a chapter, this is the ending of this fic. This story has come to an end because 'All good things come an end' Sorry Taking Hayley lyrics. Anyway this story is over and I'm sorry to say that. But maybe you guys will support me and keep an eye out for any more work I do post. Thank you for reading guys :)  
Grace :P  
P.S. If you read Pudd Love, that isn't at an end yet :P hehe :)**


End file.
